Traición
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Itachi ama a Sasuke -es su hermano, su otra mitad, su primera vez- y desea a Sakura, -sus piernas largas y suaves, los mofletes sonrojados, mojados de lagrimas, de traición- Saku/Ita/Sasu.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Parejas**: SakuxItaxSasu

**Summary:** _**I**tachi siempre piensa en Sasuke cuando folla con Sakura _

**Advertencias: **Incesto, Yaoi.

**Notas:** Nose de donde vino la idea, estaba trabajando y surgió, ademas descubrí que amo el SakuxItaxSasu. Perdón si Itachi me quedo un poco OC, pero a mi favor puedo decir que la mayoría de las acciones son engaños, el lo quiere todo (Y yo a el)

* * *

_**T**raición_

**E**s viernes por la noche y como costumbre familiar, estaba invitado a cenar a la casa de su hermano, pequeña y acogedora, ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios, Itachi no puede evitar la envidia cuando los niños -sus encantadores sobrinos- le dan la bienvenida, mas cuando su bella cuñada lo saluda desde la cocina.

— Que bueno verte — Saluda con la cara llena de harina y las manos en un mandil, el asiente y hace un comentario que no alcanza a escuchar, esta perdido, obsesionado.

Los niños se van y el calvario empieza, por respeto comienza una conversacion trivial con su cuñada hasta que su hermano llegue, ella habla sobre los niños traviesos y energéticos, sobre Sasuke y su pesado trabajo en la compañía, sobre tantas cosas habla Sakura que el no puede hacer mas que mirar y asistir, porque el esta lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Porque Sakura es encantadora, bella por naturaleza, ni la harina o el vapor pueden arruinar su piel tersa -Suave casi de bebe que lo obsesiona tanto- Si el embarazo no pudo con ella, Itachi piensa que nada lo hará.

Sakura sigue hablando y el cae en su propia destrucción, por que esta mal, Oh, si muy mal desear a la bella mujer de su hermano -la fruta prohibida, el jardín del edén- que sonríe como si no viera el deseo en sus ojos, en cada poro desolado de excitación.

Sakura ríe y él observa, se muerde los labios cuando se arrodilla a buscar una sartén y exclama una maldición cuando se acerca, mucho, demasiado, tan cerca que puede ver aquellas pequeñas pecas que Sasuke sabe de memoria.

Ella es tan inocente arreglando el cuello de aquel viejo traje, comentando que debería cuidarse mas, estar presentable siendo tan joven.

Para esas alturas Itachi no aguanta -ama a su hermano es su todo, pero ella es hermosa- sus piernas rozan y las caretas se rompen, Sakura sonríe y el gime, la abraza, la quiere, besa esos labios por lo cual espera todas las semanas y la empuja contra el primer lugar que ve.

Hay besos y caricias, manos inquietas, demasiado deseosas como para pensar -en los niños, en Sasuke, en que esta mal- Sakura es rápida, vuelan remeras, pantalones, grita, rasguña, toma todo y deja poco, a Itachi no le cuesta seguirle el ritmo, no es delicado.

Se vuelve loco cuando ella se refriega -igual que Sasuke, siempre esta Sasuke- y no puede aguantar mas, mas ropa vuelan y el vaivén empieza, lento, rápido, mas rápido y llega el orgasmos, el bello placer de lo efímero, tan corto que los trae a la realidad enseguida, donde esta la casa, los niños.

Y esta Sasuke.

Itachi siempre piensa en Sasuke cuando folla con Sakura -si piensa en sus piernas, en su virilidad, en su boca pequeña y exitante- compara, sueña y se excita -porque se parecen, tanto, que a veces duele- Sakura protesta y el empieza otra vez, una cadena eterna, enferma.

Hay otro orgasmo y todo termina, con culpa, con lágrimas y luego risas, Sakura es inocente -eso aparenta, es tan picara esa pequeña- primero llora, hasta que él la consuela, hay palabras falsas, dulces promesas que distorsionan la realidad, le dice que la quiera -mentira, engaña- y ella sonríe.

Porque mienten, es solo sexo y ambos lo saben, no duelen, no los tocan, no es nada.

Entonces, cuando Sasuke llega, todo es risas y abrazos, Sakura esta cocinando y Itachi en juegos tontos con los niños, Sakura es la esposa perfecto y Itachi el hermano que todos desearían tener, Sasuke no tiene de que preocuparse, no hay que sospechar.

Pero nadie sabe que cuando es hora de los hermanos y todos se van, Itachi sigue, juega con Sasuke, con su pequeña y excitante boca, con su virilidad, sus brazos, sus piernas, muerde, acaricia, chupa, toma todo que siempre le perteneció.

Porque Itachi ama a Sasuke - Es su hermano, su otra mitad, su primera vez- y desea a Sakura -Sus piernas largas y suaves, los mofletes sonrojados, mojados de lágrimas, de traición-

Lo que empezó en un juego, termino en necesidad.

* * *

Un comentario no le hace daño a nadie.

Saludos!


End file.
